


I think I like it here

by MarsAndMighty



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Character Development, Exploration, Friendship, Gen, Kantou-chihou | Kanto Region (Pokemon), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Modern Character in Pokemon, Modern Person in Pokemon, Nonbinary Character, OC-centric, POV Original Character, Pokemon Journey, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsAndMighty/pseuds/MarsAndMighty
Summary: A slippery path leads to a fall, that sends them down the hill, and down the rabbit hole.All this Pokémon stuff is obviously a hallucination due to a concussion, or a dream, or something.But would it be so bad to believe it's all real? To start over in Wonderland?ORTwenty year-old, non-binary, asexual, modern person in Pokémon goes on a journey in Kanto. First Person POV.
Relationships: OC/Life
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only fic idea I've had where I've actually planned out the whole story, and just need to get it written, so it might take me a while, but I'll finish this story eventually.
> 
> I'm planning on writing 45 chapters that are between 4k and 10k words, though they'll likely get longer, further into the story.
> 
> I'm tired of dark fics where Pokémon die and all that shit, and I'm not interested in writing a romance. I love Modern Character in Thedas fics for Dragon Age and needed a decent Pokémon fic like it. So here I am, trying to write it. Please leave comments, I am desperate for motivation.
> 
> Enjoy.

A rainy evening spent alone in nature felt like heaven, until the ground began turning to slush beneath me. The dreamy stroll quickly turned nightmarish as I lost my footing for the last time.

A slush of mud gave out near the edge of the path, letting my foot skid down the bank, taking the rest of me with it. My face met dirt and trees and stones. By the time I reached ground level, my entire body was well acquainted with nature. And pain.

I laid in a crumbled heap, in agony, waiting for the shock of it to end. Then for my hearing to come back. Then for my breathing to steady. Then I sat up, stared at my grazed and bruising arms and promptly burst into tears. Gasping weakly, I shuddered, my ribs aching with every breath.

I was crying and shaking when I retrieved my phone and tried to call emergency services.

No signal. I couldn’t call.

No signal. No google maps.

Feeling like I was in an episode of ‘I shouldn’t be alive’, I stood up and looked around. I had no idea where I was. I only knew the path I took and how to get back from there, but I couldn’t climb up the way I fell, and there was no way I was just gonna stay here all night, hoping someone would come by.

So, I picked a direction at random and started walking. For a long time, I just kept crying and cursing at myself.

“Who the fuck goes for a walk up the firebreak without even knowing where the path goes. I shouldn’t be lost. I’m so fucking stupid.”

Eventually, my right eye didn’t hurt to open and my legs had stretched enough to not feel like jelly.

I kept walking. Then I started panicking. There’s no way I was this far from civilisation, I should have hit the suburbs by now. But I can’t turn back, not when I’ve walked this far. I’m probably almost there.

So, I kept walking.

And walking.

And walking…

I had to reach somewhere with signal soon. I was constantly checking my phone and watch.

No signal. 5:28pm

No signal. 6:15pm

No signal. 7:03pm

82% battery.

Wait, why the hell did it say 7:03pm? The sun was high in the sky, not even close to setting. My watch was in sync too. What are the chances of them both jumping a few hours forward in the fall? I tried not to think about it, just confusing myself when I did, and kept walking.

And then finally I saw buildings. Still no signal though, so maybe my phone had broken in the fall.

With a dying burst of energy, I made it into the town that I didn’t recognise, sat at the nearest bench, and started crying again. I wanted to be home already. I wanted a hot shower and a hot meal.

Eventually, I calmed, and decided enough was enough. I was determined to get home, take a shower and sleep.

I looked up and around to find the nearest place with a phone and-

Is that a geodude? That is a geodude. That child is being carried by a geodude. Geodude, the Pokémon.

Oh my god, that’s a fucking ninetails walking with that lady. Holy fuck.

WHAT THE FUCK, SOMEONE’S FLYING ON THAT PIDGEOT UP THERE!

I must have hit my head really bad, huh. Oh well, this is the best hallucination I've ever had. The pidgeot landed down the block, and the badass riding it was a very hot woman. I had absolutely zero reasons to not go over.

Her hair was in a high ponytail and an exhilarated smile decorated her face; looking the exact opposite of how I felt. Like a moth to a flame, I rushed towards the beacon of happiness, without a thought. Her Pidgeot was enormous and beautiful. A great display of caramel and cream-coloured feathers, fluttered to the ground gently, then knelt to allow its rider to dismount.

She met my eyes and I realised I hadn’t said anything in the thirty seconds I had been staring.

“Um, hi. Your, uh, your… pidgeot… is, like, so cool!” Alright, really leaning into this hallucination then.

“Ah, thank you. He just evolved last week, so we’re practicing our flying.” Oh my god that’s so fucking cool.

“Wow! Well, you guys looked incredible up there.”

“Aw, thanks. Um, not to be rude, but are you alright? You look a bit ruffed up.”

“Oh, yeah. I fell down a hill, but I’m mostly okay. Sort of.” A concussion bad enough to cause a terribly vivid hallucination? Yeah, right, I’m okay.

“Oh no! Here, I have my first aid kit on me, what do you need?” Oh no! She’s nice!

“Ah, don’t worry. I think all I need is a shower and some rest.”

She giggled. Oh my god that’s a cute giggle.

“I understand. Those two things are all I think of when I travel between cities. Here, I’ll escort you to the Pokémon Center so you don’t get lost.”

“Oh, hell yeah, a Pokémon Center!”

“Uh, yeah. You’ve… been to a Pokémon Center before, right? You’re a trainer, right?”

“No, I _wish_.”

“But you said you were in the hills?”

“Yeah, so?”

“Without a Pokémon?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s incredibly dangerous! You should _never_ go into the wild areas without protection! You’re lucky you didn’t get hurt any worse!”

Oh god, don’t cry, don’t cry.

She sighed and gave me a pat on the shoulder. “Sorry for yelling, but you really shouldn’t go between towns without a trainer escort. You could get seriously hurt, or even die.” I was quiet for a while, trying not to cry.  
“Um, what did you mean by you wish?”

“Well, who doesn’t wanna be a Pokémon trainer?” I sniffed, taking a deep breath. I didn’t want to cry anymore, let alone in front of a stranger.

“It’s an incredibly well-known profession, but there’s plenty of people who don’t agree with it, or just don’t have the desire to pursue it as a career.”

“Right. Well, I’ve loved Pokémon since I was a kid.”

“Then why aren’t you a trainer?”

“Um, because, uh, it’s kind of impossible.” Considering this isn’t real.

“Ah. It takes a lot of hard work, independence and determination, but it’s not impossible.”

“Well, I’m twenty and most people start Pokémon training when they’re ten, right?”

“Yes, but it’s never too late to start.”

“Well, then.” When in Rome…  
“How do I start?”

“Oh! Wow, you’re really interested? That’s great! Kanto’s head Pokémon professor is Professor Oak. His laboratory is in Pallet Town, just half a day’s walk from Viridian City. To get your trainer’s licence you have to take a test issued by the professor. You pass, then he gives you a Pokémon and some necessary items to get you started! That’s pretty much it.”

“I don’t need any school qualifications? No recommendations?”

“With those kinds of things, you don’t have to take the test, you can start right away. But you don’t need them; anyone can be a Pokémon trainer.”

“Wow… So, uh, how do I get to Pallet Town from here? Actually, where is here?”

“You don’t even know where you are? Oh boy. You’re in Pewter City.”

“So, I need to get through Viridian Forest to get to Viridian City, then down to Pallet Town. That sounds a bit far.”

“Oh, don’t you even think about walking there. You’ll get eaten alive by the bugs in that forest.”

“Right. How do I get there then?”

“You can catch a train, or a bus.”

“Hm… I’m… guessing that costs money.”

“You don’t have any money?” Any Pokémon world money? No. Just credit cards.

“No.”

She sighed. “Tell you what, we go get some lunch, Harry here can rest up, and I’ll take you to Pallet Town myself.”

“What, really?”

“Yeah, sure. Harry needs more flight experience and with the extra weight we can call it endurance training too.”

“Wait, you mean… We’ll… fly there?”

“Yeah. Why, are you afraid of heights?”

“When I’m not safely attached to anything to keep me from falling? Yes.”

“Don’t worry, I know how to hold tight to Harry, and you can just hold tight to me.”

_Oh god, don’t think gay thoughts, don’t think gay thoughts._

“Are you coming?” She was half way down the street already.

“Ah, yes! Thank you so much!”

“No problem. I’m Janny, by the way.”

“I’m Marrow.”

***

"Alright, this will be a few hours, but we’ll land half way to stretch out and rest, okay?”

“Okay.” I said, and I really was okay with this, despite the terrifyingly dangerous aspect of it. Janny was doing miracles for me and I was feeling a lot better after lunch, having gotten the chance to use a bathroom and attempt to clean myself up a bit.

My sweatpants were forever mud stained, my shirt had a new hole, and my hair was wet but at least it was clean.

“Ready?”

“Yeah, let’s do this.” I said, arms wrapped tightly around her backpack, face buried in it and eyes tightly shut.

This is so dangerous. Travelling on Pokémon can’t be legal, right? People must die all the time.

“Harry, let’s fly.”

Fuck, fuck, fuck, Fuck, FUCK, _FUCK_! OH GOD I SHOULDN’T HAVE LOOKED WE’RE SO HIGH UP OH MY GOD HES STILL GOING UP STOP, _STOP_ , JUST START GOING FORWARD ALREADY!

***

My watch read 9:54pm when we landed at our pit stop. Something had clicked in my mind during the flight.

I loved flying in my dreams. I had never once been afraid of heights in my dreams. Never. Not even when I was plummeting to my death. And this supposed hallucination was incredibly vivid and long lasting. It just didn’t sit right with me. My gut twisted anxiously at the potential revelations, so I pushed it out of my mind and focused on what I could.

Pokémon are not real; this is just the best lucid dream I’ve ever had. I can’t stop now, not when I’m this close.

“You okay?” Janny asked, after feeding and rehydrating her pidgeot.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just got a headache from my fall.”

“Here, have some water. You’ll be able to rest soon. Harry’s really booking it, we’re only 40 minutes out of Pallet Town now.”

“Oh, awesome.” I remarked and gulped down some water. I was used to having chronic headaches, but this was worrying me. Did I get a concussion? I should probably go to the hospital.

Wait, it’s just a dream, I don’t need to. Right? Yes, duh.

“Okay, then. Let’s get this show on the road. Ready for the final stretch, Harry?”

“Pidg- Ot!” The bird cheered, raising a wing.

***

“This is it, Professor Oak’s laboratory.”

It wasn’t a particularly impressive building, but I guess it’s what’s on the inside that counts.

“Well? You just gonna stand there and stare all day? I’m not even sure he’ll let you take the test today, let alone be available to talk after 5pm. Go, go!” She shooed me with an encouraging shove.

I said nothing, just anxiously looked back as I approached the building. I stood at the door for a moment. Should I knock? I don’t just open the door, right? No way.

“Press the doorbell!” Janny yelled. Embarrassed by my complete incompetence, I press the big, red button to the left of the door.

I didn’t hear anything, but after a minute of anxiously looking back at Janny, the door opened.

“Good afternoon, how may I help you?” Said a man that was so clearly Professor Oak. He wore light brown slacks, a faded red button up, and a rather beaten-up lab coat. Classic Oak get up.

“Hi, my name is Marrow and I’d like to be a Pokémon trainer. I heard you’re the person who tests people who want a trainer licence.”

“Ah, then you’ve been well informed. Come on in, Marrow.”

He opened the door wide and I stepped inside, glancing around at the white floors, white walls and numerous chairs. A waiting room?

“My name is Oak, I’m the Pokémon professor, as such, you may call me Professor Oak. Now, Marrow, when were you wanting to take the trainer test?”

“As soon as possible.”

“Is that so? Would you like to take it now?”

“Yes, please!” He laughed at that. Maybe I said that a bit too loud.

“Eager, I see! Alright then, sit down and I’ll ready a testing room. You’ll have an hour to complete it. You actually caught me at a good time, I just finished up for today and I don’t mind checking your test as soon as you’re done.”

“Oh, wow, okay! Awesome.” He smiled and nodded, then left the room.

Oh, I should let Janny know.

I opened the door and peeked out. She was talking to a young man who was admiring Harry, much like I had just a few hours earlier. Gosh, Janny’s a nice lady, helping me out here. By the way she talks about the wilds, I guarantee I would have been dead by now if it weren’t for her.

No, I wouldn’t, this is just a dream or something. Probably. Definitely. Ugh.

I watched them talk for a bit before she glanced over and saw me. She said something to the man, and then ran over.

“So, what’s up?”

“He’s letting me do the test now! Then he said he can grade it immediately after!”

“Woah, that’s fast! Big day for you, huh?”

“Huge.” I breathed.

“Okay, well that’ll keep you busy for a bit. So, that guy over is Kaylen, an old friend from my early days as a trainer.” I looked over and he waved happily. He was short in comparison to Janny, and his hair was short and black, though sort of seemed blue as it caught sunlight.  
“I’m gonna go to a café and catch up with him. Wander around and find us after your test, okay?”

“Okay, sure. Thanks, dude.”

“Haha, no problem, _dude_.”

And off she went. I closed the door and sat down again, checking my watch and my phone. 10:45pm, no service, battery 51%.

If this were real, which it is not, I would be fucked. I don’t have a dollar to my name, don’t know my way around, don’t have any friends or family and own nothing but the clothes on my back. And even if I were to become a Pokémon trainer, I have fuck all experience with camping and don’t particularly enjoy watching animals beat each other up. Good thing this is definitely a dream or hallucination and by all logic definitely not even the slightest bit real.

“Marrow, if you would come with me, the testing room is ready.” The professor startled out of my very accurate thoughts.

I followed him through the waiting room, a corridor and into a room full of desks, of which only one had its chair down with papers laid out on top.

“I will be in my office whilst you complete the test, but be aware I have a camera installed and will know if you cheat.”

“I won’t.”

“Good. There are three parts to the test, all written. I advise using fifteen minutes to complete each part then five minutes to check each paper over again. Good luck.”

“Thank you, Professor.”

And then I was alone again.

I took a deep breath and opened the first booklet.

Question 1

Please give as many answers as you can for the following questions.

  1. What type moves are effective against a grass type Pokémon?
  2. What type moves are effective against a water type Pokémon?
  3. What type moves are effective against a fire type Pokémon?



Well, this was gonna be easier than I thought.

  1. Fire, bug, poison, flying
  2. Grass, electric
  3. Water, rock,



Shit, was fighting super effective against fire? Damn it, I’m not gonna write it if I’m not sure. Next question.

Question 2

Please give as many answers as you can for the following questions.

  1. What types of Pokémon are grass type moves effective against?
  2. What types of Pokémon are water type moves effective against?
  3. What types of Pokémon are fire type moves effective against?



  1. Water, ground, rock
  2. Rock, ground, fire
  3. Grass, bug, steel, ice



Question 3

What are the two types of attacks that are effective against their own type?

Ghost and dragon.

Question 4

Please give as many answers as you can for the following questions.

  1. Give at least one example of an attack that would have no effect on its opponent due to the typing.
  2. Give at least one example of a Pokémon changing its type due to evolution.



  1. Flying type moves have no effect on ground types, ground type moves have no effect on flying types, normal type moves have no effect on ghost types, ghost type moves have no effect on normal types, electric type moves have no effect on rock or ground types, psychic type moves have no effect on dark types.
  2. Charmeleon is a fire type but evolves into Charizard which is a fire and flying type. Eevee is a normal type but can evolve into many different Pokémon, such as Vaporeon which is a water type, or Jolteon which is an electric type. Onix is a rock type but evolves into Steelix which is a steel type.



I wanted to ace this test, so you bet your ass I filled up the entire writing space for those questions.

And that was it for booklet one. Booklet two was all about items and booklet three was about Pokémon safety, how to train your Pokémon properly, making good use of Pokémon Centers, all that kind of stuff.

All in all, I was pretty confident. Sure, this was a test for 10-year-olds, but I aced it. I hope.

I was triple checking my answers when the professor entered the room.

“Your hour is up, please put down your pencil.” I dropped it like it was hot and pushed away from the desk.

“Right, I’ll take these and start checking them right away. It may take a while, so you’re welcome to leave and return within an hour, though it may only take about fifteen minutes.”

“Oh, that’s nothing. I’ll just wait in the waiting room.”

“Still just as eager, I see. I’ll return with your results soon.” And away he went.

Down the hall, through the door- Oops wrong way. Down the hall again, through the door and I was in the waiting room once more.

I check my phone. 11:56pm, no service, 48% battery.

A peek out the window showed the sun wasn’t close to setting yet, and I wondered what time it really was. A quick look around and I spotted a clock and immediately adjusted my watch to match it.

5:18, obviously in the evening. Then I wondered about the date and started stalking around the waiting room, behind the reception desk, looking for a calendar, when I stopped myself.

What am I doing this for? I don’t need to know the time and date; this is all fake. I’m only going along with all this for the fun of it, because I love Pokémon and I’m having a good time in this dream.

If I give in to knowing the date and aligning myself with that date, that means accepting that this is real and that I’m not on Earth anymore and I’ll never see my family or friends or pets ever again and I CAN’T accept that. I can’t.

I felt a panic attack brewing when I heard footsteps approaching.

“Absolutely astounding! Young Marrow, when you came here with all your eagerness to become a Pokémon trainer, I figured you had studied beforehand, but I never thought you’d be so knowledgeable!”

“Uh, does that mean I passed?” I stuttered out, dizzy at the sudden change of atmosphere.

“With flying colours! But you must indulge me, are you well-travelled?”

“What? No, I’ve never even left the country.”

“You’ve never left Kanto? My goodness, then how is it you know of dark type Pokémon, or of revival herbs, or of contests? We haven’t any of those in Kanto. I’m guessing you must have a plethora of friends who are well-travelled themselves.”

“N-not really, I just, uh, really like Pokémon.”

“What a wonderful answer. Well, I’ve finished grading your test and as I stated before, you passed by a large margin. I’ll need you to fill out this form so I can create your licence. I collect Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander for new trainers every so often. The next date for starting is September 14th, about a month away. You’ll be able to start your journey then.”

“What? A month? I can’t wait a month! Professor, I need to start my journey _today_.”

He choked on air.

“Today?! Why, it will take me at least a day to enter your information into a new pokédex for you, let alone collect the Pokémon for you to start your journey with. I understand you’re eager, but you can’t start your journey today, no way.”

“Professor, please. I don’t need some special starter Pokémon, I’ll take anything. I need to start as soon as I can, I don’t have a month.”

“What do you mean by that? Why the rush?”

“I-” Oh god what do I say. Not the truth, anything but the truth. Maybe some truth. What truth is okay to say?

I’m from another world? No. I have no friends or family or money to live? Yes, that’s good.

“Professor, I’m… I’m recently homeless and I don’t have any money. I don’t know what to do, all I know is I’ve always wanted to be a Pokémon trainer and I think it’s my best shot at a making a living.”

His face softened and he gave a little gasp.

“My goodness, this is highly unorthodox. I need a moment to think.” He murmured and began pacing the room.

Oh god, please buy it, please buy it.

“Have you no family to stay with?”

“N-no, sir. I was with my family, but they-” They’re in another world. Think, Marrow, think. What’s a good reason to have no family to turn to, a reason where he won’t ask any more questions?

They’re all dead? Dammit, no, he’ll ask how they died, who they were, fuck, fuck. What about… they kicked me out? Bingo.

“They hate me. I’m not allowed in their home anymore.”

“Oh, dear.” He said, looking sadder by the second.

“I’m so sorry, dear, that’s awful. You’re a bright, young… person,” Hah, fooled him with my lies AND confused him about my gender.

“And you have great future ahead of you. I… I will make an exception for you. I haven’t any of the usual starters in my possession right now, but I do have a few others you could choose from. It will take me at least two hours to acquire a pokédex for you and get you registered in the system. If you return with your things either at 8pm, or as early as 6:30am tomorrow morning, I should have everything ready for you.”

“Thank you so much, professor. Thank you, thank you!”

“Not to worry, Marrow. I think you are owed this kindness.”

I smiled, feeling an emotion I couldn’t place. I was happy, I was confused and scared, I felt like crying. It was a sweet moment, but I had made it bitter with lies.

He smiled back and left me to fill out the forms.

Mundane things like my name, date of birth and place of origin became impossible to answer.

My name… Well, I suppose that’s actually something I can do my way. I don’t have to put my birth name. They won’t know Marrow hasn’t always been my name. But what if they look up people with my last name? Maybe I can convince him to let me make one up so I don’t feel tethered to my super real abusive family that totally exists. Maybe he’d let me change my place of origin too, to distance myself.

But date of birth… That was a problem. A big problem. I had no idea what the date was now, and there’s no way it was the same as where I had come from. Now I _really_ needed to snoop.

There, I actually do need a reason to know the date, and conforming to that date does not mean this is all real.

Turns out all I had to do was wiggle the mouse that connected to the computer behind the reception desk. The screen turned on and the date sat right there in the task bar. Hovering over it showed the full date, year included.

August 18th 2004.

I turned to compare the date on my watch. July 11th 2021.

Okay, my birthday has to change if I want to keep my age accurate. My birthday is December 3rd, which means I would have turned 21 in… July has 31 days, August has 31, September 30, October 31, November 30, so 20+31+30+31+30+3=…145 days. Wait, why didn’t I just add the number of days between July 11th and August 18th? I’m an idiot.

Okay, fuck, so 20+18=38 days, December has 31 days, so my new birthday is… 31-(38+3)=-10… January 10th.

Huh. Okay. Right and I’m 20 so 2004-20=1984.

So, my new birthday is January 10th 1984\. God why am I doing all this math it’s not even…

It doesn’t… Matter…

Yes. It does. It matters. I’ll deal with that later.

Next, new last name. Uh…

I looked around for inspiration. On the wall hung a picture of a beach. The ocean looked beautiful.

Marrow Ocean? Marrow… Waves? Marrow Water? Oooh, I kind of like that. Maybe, Marrow Waters, sounds like shallow waters, even though I’ve very clearly been thrown in the deep end. That’s good enough for me!

New universe, new me, baby!

Marrow Waters, born on the 10th of January in the year 1984, from… From…

Fuck I need a place. Safe to say I don’t know my way around anywhere, and people usually know people in their hometown. Fuck it, I’m just gonna say I’m from Celadon City. That’s the biggest city, right? I bet hundreds of trainers come from there, too many to know all of them. And that’s where the gambling is, and Team Rocket’s hideout. Of course, that’s the perfect city for my abusive family to live at.

Fuck it, I’m not gonna tell Oak that any of this is not true. As far as I’m concerned, everyone can keep their nose out of my business if they think something doesn’t look right here.

The rest of the forms were basically a contract saying I will follow trainer laws, agree to let Oak look after my Pokémon and such, that I take responsibility for my own safety and the safety of my Pokémon, yadda, yadda.

The last page was for me to keep. It basically just said everything I’m entitled to as a trainer.

Dope.

Finally, I called out for the professor, left him with my forms, and ventured out into Palette town in search of Janny.

If I ever become a rich and famous Pokémon trainer, I’m gonna make sure she and oak get all the credit.


	2. Chapter 2

Pallet Town was a lot bigger than it was in the games. The laboratory had a large section of a hill entirely to itself. There were no other buildings on the block, but I assumed Janny couldn’t be too far away.

I followed the road around the hill and came to an intersection. In the fading sunlight, I made out some houses, left and right, and a sign that pointed ahead that read ‘Town Square’. Following its directions, I came to a fountain next to benches, all illuminated by the lights of the surrounding shops.

Several seemed to be a café or bakery type place, but I guessed it in one when I walked into ‘Charming Hot Café’ and saw Janny and her friend seated right by the door.

“Marrow!” She exclaimed, cutting off her conversation with her friend.  
“How did it go?”

I cleared my throat and tried my best at an announcer’s voice.

“Effective 8pm tonight, I am officially Marrow Waters of Celadon City, Pokémon Trainer Extraordinaire!”

Both Janny and her friend cheered louder than was socially polite. Her friend even gave a holler of “Yeah! Go, Marrow!”. The attention was a little bit much, but nice. The other customers didn’t seem to mind the ruckus.

I told them of my proficient knowledge of Pokémon and how professor oak was letting me start right away with a non-starter, starter. Though I didn’t tell them why.

“Sounds like you could be a really great trainer.”

“Really?”

“Oh, totally. We have got to battle someday when you’ve got a whole team. Come find me in Fuchsia City when you’re ready, okay?”

“Me too! I’m in Vermillion City! Oh, I’m Kaylen by the way.”

I couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m Marrow. And sure, I’ll track you guys down and kick your asses.”

Kaylen snorted and hot chocolate sprayed from his mouth. Janny laughed hysterically, pointing at his face. We laughed for minutes straight, until tears streaked all of our faces.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad here.

***

With some cookies in my tummy and promises made to see my new friends again someday, I set off back to the laboratory. It was dark out, which wasn’t ideal when starting a trek from town to city.

I didn’t let my anxiety get to me, though. Instead, I thought of all the adventures I’d ever dreamed of and pressed the big, red button.

A moment later, Professor Oak opened the door and peered out at me suspiciously before lighting up with recognition.

“Ah, Marrow, there you are.” He said, inviting me inside.  
“I have here your pokédex. I believe I gave you a form with instructions on how to use it?” Professor Oak said, holding out the classic red, rectangular device. 

“Yes! I read it, thank you.” I accepted the device, vibrating with the need to try it out, but restrained myself. 

Compared to a smartphone, the manual for the pokédex made it sound easy. However, the technology itself? I’m pretty sure no smartphone can scan something and know it’s height, weight or sex. 

I pocketed the curious device, then he handed me five teensy, tiny pokéballs. 

“This is to help you get started. Remember; if you capture more Pokémon than you can hold – which is six – the extra Pokémon will then be sent to me.” 

“Right, got it.” I said, giving one a double tap to see the expansion and shrinkage. Crazy shit. After putting those away in another pocket, I turned to the professor to see him holding three pokéballs. 

“Now, as I said I don’t have the usual Pokémon to offer you. Instead, I have here a mankey, rattata and pidgey. I’ll give you a moment to decide, but know this; a Pokémon is only as good as it’s trainer.” 

I nodded automatically as my mind whirred at the possibilities. 

They’re the Pokémon commonly found outside of Pallet, so no matter what I choose, I can still catch the others. 

Well, Mankey would be great for Pewter Gym, where pidgey and rattata would fail miserably. Except rattata does get focus energy and hyper fang which is kind of OP. 

Unfortunately, all those reasons mean nothing when Pidgeot is a beast and I love birds. 

“In that case, I’d love to have Pidgey.” 

“Here you are then.” He placed the ball in my hand. It was far too light, betraying the reality of the monster inside. 

Without thinking, I instinctively tossed the ball and released it. Defying the laws of physics, the ball flew back to my hand. A thrill shot through me at the magic of it. 

And there it was. A bird that reached halfway up my shin, beady eyes and gentle cooing, muffled by ruffled feathers. 

“Oh my god, you’re perfect.” I cooed back. The little bird looked up at me and tilted its little head. I knelt down slowly, wanting to meet its eyes properly without startling it.   
“Hey there, Pidge, my name is Marrow. I’m gonna be your new trainer. Wanna go on an adventure with me?” I asked, offering my hand, gently. 

The bird stared for a few tense moments. Just as I was preparing to lose a finger, the bird flew up and sat on my head, its claws digging into my hair. 

“Hah!” The professor burst, startling me.   
“I think that pidgey thinks your hair looks like its nest!” He guffawed. 

I felt the pidgey settle in, a sound rumbling beneath its feathers like a cat’s purr. 

“Great.” 

At least it didn’t weigh much. 

*** 

I expected the tall grass to be at least up to my waist. Instead, it just barely tickled my knees. 

“Ow.” 

It’s understandable, though. These baby Pokémon are _tiny_. 

“Ow…” 

Not that they hit like tiny babies. Those bastards can scratch and bite and peck _hard_. 

“Ow! Alright, that’s it.” I snatched Pidge right off my head. 

“I don’t mind having you up there if you want to rest or look around or if you’re tired, but if you’re just gonna pull my hair out, then you can go to your room like the child you are.” I threatened, readying her pokéball. 

But for all my efforts, she remained unfazed, preening her belly feathers. 

“You sick son of a bitch. Why can’t you clean my hair nicely like that?” 

“Okay, time to get to work. I get that I woke you up out of nowhere just to drag you on a spontaneous journey, but you’ve slept enough. No more running, it’s time for your first battle.” 

I looked around for a willing opponent when yet another rattata nibbled at my shoes.

“Ah-ha! You!” I pointed at it. The little rat squeaked at my accusation, then bared its teeth menacingly.

“Pidge, this rattata is your opponent. You’re in a battle now, understand?”

“Pr-rp-gy.” The bird tweedled mildly.

“Alright, use tackle!” I commanded and gasped when she actually obeyed, barreling into the purple rascal.

As soon as they both recovered from the attack, the rattata didn’t hesitate to have its revenge. Before long, it was a war of tackles. Seeing it wasn’t a sure win, I decided to switch it up.

“Pidge, use sand-attack!” In retaliation, the rattata growled and whipped its tail. Now they were both using stat changing moves. This was going nowhere.

“Pidgey, use tackle!” The rattata made a lucky step to the left and dodged the attack, but its responding tackle missed Pidgey by miles, the dirt in it’s eyes rendering it useless.  
“Go, again, Pidge! Knock it out this time!” This time she made a direct hit… and barely nudged her opponent.

“Oh god, what have I done?” With her attack stat so low, this was going to take a while.

An embarrassing amount of time later, Pidge emerged from the battle victorious, winning her first ever battle as a level 4 pidgey against a level 5 rattata.

Maybe I should have caught it instead… Too late now, and Pidge’s level 5 now anyway. I allowed her to rest in her pokéball for a while, before I ran into a mankey.

A very upset mankey that kicked me in the shin before I could even release Pidge. When she finally came out, she didn’t seem to notice the danger I was in, taking her sweet time to come to my aid.

“Pidge, sand-attack, then tackle!”

Dirt flew right it the mankey’s face, but despite its visual difficulties, it’s quick reflexes allowed it to dodge Pidge with time to spare. At my command, she tried to loop back for another tackle but the mankey met it head on with a low kick. It didn’t do much to her, but she was starting to look tired, probably from her last fight.

I went to call another sand-attack when the mankey leapt into the air in attempt to kick her right out of the sky.

“Pidge, dodge it!” I called, but instead, she flapped her wings and sent her opponent flying with a gust of wind, knocking it out cold as it hit the ground.

My jaw hung open as she fluttered down to stand on the mankey’s unconscious body, and began preening. I considered catching it, but I wasn’t eager to have a Pokémon with a temper just yet.

The path from Pallet Town to Viridian City had started as cobblestone, but slowly degraded to gravel, then dirt before almost disappearing completely, the grass devouring any trace of it.

The map Professor Oak had given me was harder to read that I expected, and the fading daylight didn’t help. Whilst I was thrilled to be exploring the wilderness, it was dark and cold and I was very tired.

Eventually I saw a light, and even though I knew it had only about an hour of walking, I still got my hopes up that I had made it to Viridian City already. Instead, I found a tent next to a campfire where a young man was soaking in the warmth from the flames. Before I could decide whether or not to approach, the person spotted me.

“Hey, there. Still travelling at this hour?”

“Um, yeah.” I responded intelligently.

“You won’t be able to see your own hand in front of your face in an hour or so. Feel free to set up camp nearby. Safety in numbers and all that.”

“Oh, thanks, but I don’t have any camping stuff.”

“What? Where are you heading then?”

“Viridian City.”

“Well, in that case you might want to turn back and make a left by the pond.”

“O-oh, thanks.” I stammered; glad the darkness could hide my reddening face.

Argh! Stupid idiot, always relying on google maps and navigation technology instead of figuring out how to judge real distance on paper maps!

I didn’t wait to hear what other mistakes I was making, when a ‘thunk’ behind me scared me right out of my skin. I slowly turned around to see a flashlight.

“Take it! You’re still a few good hours out of the city and you’re gonna wanna see where you’re walking.” The man shouted from his campfire.

Reluctantly, I picked it up. God, the people in this world were too kind… Though perhaps the excessive criminal organisations plotting the end of the world evened it all out.

“Thank you!”

“My name’s Ollie!”

“Um, thanks, Ollie! I’m Marrow!”

“Stay safe, Marrow!”

“Thanks!”

And then I ran away with a nervous smile on my face.

***

My watch read 3am by the time I stumbled into Viridian City. Despite the flashlight, I still tripped several times, but had much better luck reading the map.

Pidge fought a few more babies before an especially tough pidgey got a lucky quick-attack in and knocked her out. I had been at a light jog since then, thought the Pokémon encounters had been few and far between at the light hours of the night and following morning.

The Viridian City Pokémon Center was… Big. Lights hidden in bushes lit up the building like a beacon. The roof was a startling bright red, in contrast with the pure white that decorated the rest of the structure. A smooth cobblestone path led me to the automatic doors. I hesitated outside.

It was just… A lot. I had never seen a city like this before. I somehow managed to get a hold of myself during the long walk, but standing there, suddenly everything felt so surreal I could have cried.

I took some deep breaths and murmured good thoughts to myself, then waddled inside, slowly taking in the enormous front room.

The yellow tiled floor clunked beneath my boots; colourful leather couches and tables lined the walls on either side of the entrance. The other sides held phone booths that seemed to double as computers. The remaining wall space was adorned with maps, house rules, helpful tips, paintings of scenery and posters advertising the latest Pokémon trainer tournament.

I had wondered if the hospital would even be open this late, but my relief was quickly overshadowed by the surprise of seeing children awake and chatting. At 3am.

A group of preteens sat in a corner, in sleeping bags, gossiping quietly. One of them was clinging to a sleeping rattata. In another corner sat another kid on their own.

I shakily approached the front desk. No one was there. I heard giggling and anxiously turned to see if my awkwardness was the cause. No, the rattata had simply rolled over, cutely.

I turned back and-

“Chansey~”

“AH!”

There was a Chansey behind the desk now. I heard giggling again and felt my face burning.

“My pidgey needs healing… Please?” I held up Pidge’s ball.

“Chansey.” It held up a tray with six spherical slots. I placed the pokéball in and the Chansey cooed its name once more before trotting off to a room behind the desk. I waited a few minutes before realising it could take a while. Wanting to avoid being laughed at, I took a seat near the lonesome child. I sank into the couch, barely keeping my eyes open.

Then, I heard quietly sniffing.

Exhausted, but curious, I peeked over my couch to see the kid, a young girl, shaking and holding her head in her hands.

Ah, shit.

“Hey, uh, you okay?” I mumbled from my couch. The girl flinched, pulling her tear-stained face from her hands. Her eyes flicked over to meet mine. She stared and slowly creased her face.

“Do I _look_ okay?!” She snapped in her tiny voice.

“S-sorry? I, uh. Can I… Help?”

“Depends. Have you got fifty rare candies?”

“Um. No.”

“Then _no_ , you can’t!”

Jesus Christ.

“That’s a lot of anger for such a small person.” In fact, she was unusually scrawny, even for a kid. She had to be at least 10 years old to be a trainer, but god she looked so young, sitting there, red faced and teary eyed.  
“What do you need fifty rare candies for?”

The girl sniffed and wiped her face.

“My Pokémon aren’t strong enough.”

“Right, yeah, that’s what training is for?”

“I don’t have _time_ to train that much!”

“…Why?”

“I… It’s none of your business!”

Jeez.

“Whatever.” I smooshed my face into the couch and tried to plan the next move.

I didn’t think I was ready for Viridian Forest yet. Pidge was only level ten and also my only fighter. Did I want to go the ‘catch ‘em all’ route and just capture every Pokémon I could? Or should I only go for the ones I’ll actually u-

“I made a deal with my mom.”

“Huh?” I sat up immediately, the girl having startled me out of my thoughts.  
“If I could beat eight gyms in a year, she said she’d let me do whatever I want with my life. She’d treat me as an equal. But if I fail, I have to work in the family restaurant until I’m eighteen.”

“…Yikes. That’s kind of a shitty move on your mom’s part.” She looked a bit shocked at that, but schooled her face quickly.  
“I’m guessing Viridian Gym is a block in the road?”

“…They crushed us.”

“Damn.” I said super helpfully.

We sat there in silence, and my anxiety screamed that I needed to help her or else I was a terrible person.

“Well, what’s your team and what’s the opposition?”

“Um, I have Raticate, Butterfree, Ninetails, Charizard and Vileplume. Giovanni has Rhyhorn, Dugtrio, Rhydon, Nidoking and Nidoqueen.”

“Right, and what’s the level difference here that has you so concerned?”

“Raticate is level 43, Charizard is level 38 and everyone else is in between. Giovanni’s Pokémon are all around level 50 I think.”

I gave a hiss of empathetic pain. Yeah, ten levels at that stage will still make the difference, and training those levels would take forever in game, let alone in real life. Okay, let’s do the math here.

She has Vileplume for a type advantage and resistant to all of their attacks. Charizard and Butterfree would also be invulnerable to ground attacks, and if her Butterfree knows psychic, it should be super effective against the royals. Not to mention stun spore, poison powder and sleep powder are great ways to even the playing field.

However, the Rhys’ rock type attacks would annihilate Butterfree, Charizard, Raticate and Ninetails, and I’m pretty sure the royals will know double kick which would easily take out Raticate too.

Vileplume would be invulnerable to poisoning at least, but it’s grass or poison attacks would do hardly anything. Ninetails and Charizard have nothing to bring to the fight, except for maybe Metal claw against the Rhys’, but that’s a risky matchup.

What could help this team, as is? TM’s like protect to help stall and get hit points from poison powder is an idea. Maybe getting some items that boost damage specific type damage? Those things are probably expensive…

A water type is honestly ideal for this gym. A water/flying type like Gyarados or a water-poison type like Tentacruel is really what she needs. Those two are decent Pokémon though, so it’s not likely easy to catch one in the wild. Magikarp are hard to train though…

Oh my god I’ve been thinking for god knows how long as this girl is just waiting for me to say something, fuck, fuck.

“Alright, here’s the thing. Your team can’t beat Giovanni, as is. Not even if you’re lucky.” She looked ready to lash out. But I quickly continued.

“But! Your team is decent and you can work with it, with a new addition.”

“What new addition? I don’t want any of your Pokémon…”

“No, no, not one of mine. You need a Gyarados or a Tentacruel. You wouldn’t happen to have one in your PC, would you?”

“No, but I do have a Magikarp… Why do I need a Gyarados?”

“Super effective water type moves against all of them and invulnerable to ground type moves.”

“W-what? What’s so special about it, why is it invulnerable?!”

“I just meant Gyarados is a water/flying type, so-”

“GYARADOS IS A FLYING TYPE? But it doesn’t have any wings! It can’t fly!”

“Y-yeah, I know, still-”

“That makes no sense.” She said and crossed her arms. Welp, I gave it my best try. The girl is unhelpabl-

“Alright, I’m gonna get my Magikarp and start training right away.” She announced and hopped out of her seat.

“ _Marrow Waters, please return to the service desk_. _Marrow Waters, please return to the service desk_.” An automated voice called over the intercom.

Yes, I like the sound of that name. I peeled myself off the couch and walked over to the desk where a Chansey held the steel tray containing a singular pokéball. I thanked it, and after a few chimes of its name, it waddled away.

I milled around the lobby, wondering whether or not I should wait to talk to that girl again or if our conversation was over.

“Alright, I got the fish. Now where can I train it?” The girl popped back up out of nowhere, seemingly not noticing the lack of any real introductions.

“I’m Marrow, by the way.”

“I’m Maeve. Where can I train Magikarp?”

“Uh, there’s a big pond just outside?”

“Those waters have really weak Pokémon! It’ll never evolve there!”

“Okay, then… uh, the ocean south of Pallet Town?”

“Hm. It’s a bit of a walk… But probably the most convenient place. Good, plan. We’ll leave first thing tomorrow. Goodnight!” She rambled and then wandered back to her couch to sleep.

What a strange day. Exhausted and unable to worry myself any more about the world I then resided in, I collapsed onto a couch and slept.


End file.
